Sparring with Lightning: Chun-Li
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Arriving at Lightning's private beach Chun-Li enjoys a little dip then a quick sparring match which became something...passionate. WARNING: Futa, Yuri


**Sparring with Lightning: Chun-Li**

 **A/N: So sorry for taking so long for updating this series. I keep forgetting because of all the stories I'm working on.**

Wearing a blue two pieces bikini, Chun-Li eagerly awaits for Lightning, "I never knew Light lives in a place so beautiful." Chun-Li said overlooking the beautiful beach Lightning lives closely, the sounds of the waves put Chun-Li at ease. As well the gentle breeze. Seeing how nice the water is, Chun-Li takes a dip.

After swimming for a while Chun-LI almost made her forget why she's here in the first place, "I know Light let me use her private beach. Remember why you're here." Chun-Li said to herself while getting out of the water. Which feels very nice on her skin. Leaving her to feel very refreshed. Travelling to where Lightning lives, the Farron Mansion is somewhat difficult. Chun-Li would never find it if Lightning hadn't told her.

When Chun-Li makes it back to the beach see Lightning waiting for her, wearing a sleeveless black shirt, ripped jeans, and black boots. A blush forms on Chun-Li face, "Ready to spar?" Lightning asks with a knowing grin on her face. She keeps her composure better than Chun-Li. That bikini looks very sexy on her. Lightning gets a nice very of Chun'Li's legs, hips, and large breasts.

Both women took their fighting stances. The one who attacks is Lightning. Going to a quick right jab. Chun-Li dodges it and counters with her own jab. Lightning catches her fist and tosses Chun-Li over her shoulder. Who lands on her feel like a cat. Chun-Li sends a flurry of kicks which Lightning blocks. Chun-Li's attack hurts Lightning's arms.

She stood her ground tho. Taking all of her kicks. Waiting for the right moment. Which it didn't look like it will come anytime soon. So Lightning has to keep blocking. Her patience pays off because the opening she waited for soon arrives. Lightning grabs Chun-Li's leg with one hand then uses her other to wrap around Chun-Li's waist.

"L-Light?!" Chun-Li said blushing "What are-" she was suddenly cut off with a kiss. Her eyes widen then slowly closes and relax into the kiss. The truth is, Chun-Li wanted something like this to happen. It's why she's wearing such a sexy dress when she arrives then changes into a skimpy bikini. She moans when a hand on her leg goes up to her ass.

Giving it a light squeeze. It was then Lightning discovers Chun-Li is already wet. She can tell it's not from the water. Uses this information rubs Chun-Li pussy with two fingers. This made the kiss more passionate. Chun-Li grabs the back of Lightning's shirt and hair, "Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?" Lightning asks. Her fingers are still rubbing Chun-Li's pussy. Her fingers going deeper into her pussy.

"Yes!" Chun-Li moans her pussy tightens on Lightning's fingers, "Take me to your bedroom!" tho she said that Chun-Li is too horny to wait. So she kisses Lightning again. Her arms wrap around Lightning's neck. Both of them closes their eyes and their kiss grows more passionate. Feeling Lightning's bulge press up against her Chun-Li grinds on her. Making Lightning moan.

Moving Chun-Li's thong, Lightning slowly moves her fingers between Chun-Li's ass cheeks and inserts two of them into her ass. When Lightning moves her fingers, Chun-Li shivers in delight. She practically dripping wet. Her juices fall onto the sand. Chun-Li moans louder when Lightning starts to finger her pussy.

Getting both holes getting pleasured at once feels really amazing. Lightning's index finger gently rubs Chun-Li's clit. Her mind is going blank with the lack of air because Lightning is still kissing her and the intense pleasure she's getting from Lightning's fingers. Chun-Li breaks the kiss and cums super hard. Lightning keeps Chun-Li up because she's weak in the knees.

Rusting on Lightning's chest Chun-Li gathers her breath. Looking up, she sees Lightning sucking on her own fingers, "You taste so sweet~" Lightning said with a sexy smile, "You're lucky it's just you and me here on this beach." she chuckles and lays Chun-Li on a nearby towel. Lightning stands up and opens her jeans. Letting her huge cock flop out.

Getting up on her knees Chun-Li grabs Lightning's large, thick cock with both hands, and starts stroking it. Lightning moans and puts her hands behind her hips, "It feels so warm~" Chun-Li said. Her mouth went dry so she sucks on the head right away. Moaning, Lightning puts a hand on top of Chun-Li's head. Soon just sucking the head is not enough for Chun-Li, so takes the rest into her mouth.

As she bobs her head, moves her tongue around Lightning's thick shaft. The strong scent makes Chun-Li's head spin, and her pussy dripping wet. A feeling she absolutely likes. She can't get enough of it. So Chun-Li finds any chance she gets to suck Lightning's cock. Going as far giving Lightning a blowjob under the desk, while she's talking with Serah yesterday. Not sure if her little sister knew what's going on.

The thrill of getting caught gets Chun-Li very excited. Which is why she wants to fuck Lightning right here on Lightning's private beach. Some butler or maid can come across them at any moment, because Lightning did ask them to bring ice cold drinks, "I'm cumming!" Lightning said grunting and shoots a large amount of cum down Chun-Li's throat.

Chun-Li tries to drink every drop but sadly. There's too much for her to handle, "Don't worry~" Lightning smiles, her cock is still rock hard, "There's a lot more where that came from." Chun-Li is happy to hear that. She wonders how much Lightning can cum. Seeing how Chun-Li's bikini is, slides her cock in between Chun-Li's large breast.

Holding them still, Lightning moves her hips, making herself and Chun-Li to moan, "Wow, they feel really soft." Lightning said smiling, "I like how big they are~"

"Thank you," Chun-Li said with a moan. She can feel the warmth of Lightning's rod surge through her breasts. Which transfers to her pussy. It aches for Lightning's cock to be inside it. Her womb is thirsty for the pink-haired woman's cum.

"Don't you want some of my cum on her face?" Lightning asks with a knowing smile.

"How did you know?" Chun-Li said with a surprised tone.

"You're easy to read." Lightning said smirking. She keeps fucking Chun-Li's breasts until both are starting to sweat a little. Chun-Li pulls her bikini top up so she can show Lightning her breasts in their full, naked glory. When she did that, Lightning's cock twitches. Reaching out, Lightning pinches Chun-Li's hardening nipples.

The gorgeous Chinese lets a sweet moan. Her nipples grow hard between Lightning's fingers, "Open your mouth." Lightning said. Doing what she said Chun-Li gets warm cum sprayed all over her face. So lands in her mouth. The strong scent Lightning's seed caused Chun-Li to be in a daze. Want to remember her expression Lightning takes a picture with her phone.

"It's time for the main event." Lightning said putting her phone way while stroking her rock hard cock.

"Yes please~" Chun-Li said laying on her back, spread her legs and pussy wide with two hands. Licking her lips Lightning crouches down she slaps her cock on Chun-Li's pussy, "Don't tease me~" she moans "Please! Fuck me!" Chun-Li begs. Grinning, lifts Chun-Li's hips then slams her cock deep into her lover's pussy.

Arching her back Chin-Li cries out in pleasure. Gripping her legs tightly Lightning moves her hips at maximum speed, "You like that, don't you?" Lightning asks. Her cock is hamming against Chun-Li's womb.

"I do!" Chun-Li said. Her arms are over her head and gripping the towel tightly, "Fuck me hard!" Grinning, Lightning pulls something out of pocket and inserts into Chun-Li's ass. The brown-haired woman's moans of pleasure grew louder. When Lightning flips the switch, Chun-Li knows right away what Lightning put in her.

It wasn't a big as Lightning's cock but, the vibrating dildo did feel really good in her ass. Leaning forward, Lightning bit on one of Chun-Li's nipples then sucks on it. As if she's trying to get milk out of Chun-Li. Which is fruitless but Lightning keeps going. Her actions render Chun-Li's mind to mush. Not knowing where she is and what time of day it is.

The only this she knows is that Lightning's cock feels fucking amazing. She wants to live with Lightning, so she can fuck the French woman with rose coloured hair every day.

"Chun-Li!" Lightning said moaning and fills her lover's womb with her warm seed. It can't hold of it so the rest leaks out. Pulling out, Lightning has Chun-Li roll over to her stomach then raises her up in the air. Lightning slowly pulls the vibrator out then quickly plunges her entire cock into Chun-Li's ass. Who bit the towel as Lightning thrusts her hips.

She drools on it a bit. Lightning didn't mind because she's enjoying the hell out of Chun-Li's ass. Which belongs to her, "Another fine woman for my collection." Lightning said as she continues to fuck Chun-Li until she became a slave to her cock.

 **The next Fighter is, Kasumi**


End file.
